The pedicure industry is expanding in today's economy. A pedicure spa is located in many pedicure salons. Customers sit at the pedicure spa where technicians can provide pedicure services as well as spa services. Typically, the base of the pedicure spa is made of plastic and is not designed to accommodate customers of all shapes and sizes. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.